


It’s always been you.

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Becky Lynch - Freeform, Char runs from her wedding and gets engaged on the same day, Charlotte Flair - Freeform, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. So why did a piece of her feel so empty?
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	It’s always been you.

If this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, why did a part of her feel empty? Here she was, prepping herself for her wedding to her soon to be husband, Andrade, and she didn’t feel ready. 

“Am I doing the right thing, Sasha?” Charlotte asked her closest friend, and one of her bridesmaids.

Deep down she knew she wasn’t supposed to be here in this very moment. Her heart was elsewhere but she wanted to be perfect. 

She internally cringed at that. Perfect. She was far from it, and she didn’t actually want to be perfect. All she wanted was for her family to love and accept her, and if she had to hide her true identity, then so be it, but she knew it wasn’t the right step. 

“As long as you love him.” 

The word ‘love’ was always overused, Charlotte thought. She knew what it was like to love and be loved, and that was another thing that deterred her from walking down the aisle to commit to someone her heart didn’t belong to. 

Giving Sasha a small nod, she smiled a sad smile. 

“Knock knock!” A voice from behind the door spoke.

“Come in, Becks.” Sasha chuckled, heading towards the door. 

Charlotte smiled upon Becky’s entrance, glad to see her best friend. 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Sasha said, leaving the room and closing the door. 

Charlotte and Becky stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, looking at one another in admiration before Becky broke the silence. 

“You look beautiful.” 

The words made Charlotte blush. Becky still had that effect on her, the one nobody else did. 

She watched as Becky stepped closer, reaching a hand up to caress a flushed cheek, their lips inches apart from eachothers. Her eyes flickered to Becky’s lips, momentarily wondering if they still tasted and felt the same. 

“Thank you for being here today.” Charlotte said, snapping herself from her risky thoughts. 

“Do you love him?” 

Charlotte let out a small sigh, her gaze falling from Becky’s as she nodded, lying to herself as well as Becky. 

“Charlotte?” Becky’s voice was soft and soothing. “Look at me.” 

Charlotte hesitated but brought her eyes back to Becky’s. They were so beautiful and Charlotte could get lost in them, like she had many times before. 

“I need you to know, that no matter what. No matter who you marry.. I’ll always love you. I’ll love you forever. I promise.” 

“I know.” Charlotte breathed, placing her hands either side of Becky’s face, letting herself get lost in her deep brown eyes for a few moments. “You’re amazing, you know? I’ll always love you too.”

“Then don’t marry him.” Becky was quick, leaning into Charlotte’s touch and huffing in protest. Charlotte thought she was adorable, the way she’d get bratty when she didn’t get what she wanted. But she knew Becky was being reasonable and she understood. 

“I have to, Becks. I’m sorry.” 

Becky’s eyes brimmed with tears and Charlotte felt a pang of guilt hit her. She wanted more than anything to drop everything for Becky, the person she knew she was supposed to be with, yet she didn’t. 

Her father wanted her to marry a man, to take over the family legacy, to be the perfect daughter, and who was she to deny him that?

Yes, constantly being in someone’s shadow was tiring. Following all the rules was boring and lying to herself about who she was and what she truly wanted hurt, but it would destroy her father if he ever found out about her sexuality. 

“Have a nice life then.” Becky’s tone was bitter. The way she spoke made Charlotte realise she fucked up. But what did she do about it? Nothing. 

“Becks-“ 

“You made your choice, Charlie. You have to live with it now.” Becky retreated towards the door. “I’ll be watching for you, but then I’ll be out of your life.” She spoke sadly, her irish accent getting thick with emotion. Becky took one last look at Charlotte before walking out, leaving the blonde alone in the dressing room. 

Charlotte fought back tears as she watched her leave. That was goodbye, her mind told her. She brought a hand up to her chest, as if it would help the ache go away.

A while seemed to pass and all Charlotte did was stand by the window until she felt a strong pair of arms envelop around her. 

“You look lovely, Lottie.” It was her father, Ric. 

“Thank you, Dad.” She said with a small smile. 

“You ready? Everyone else is waiting for you.” 

Charlotte nodded, following Ric to the door that lead out into the corridor. Together, they walked towards the main doors that lead into the hall where the ceremony was taking place. 

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte hooked her arm around her fathers and they began to step down the aisle. Instantly her eyes locked with Becky’s, who was sat near the back. 

A million thoughts flooded her brain and it became overwhelming for her. The regret, the pain, the memories all hit her at once at the way she was feeling was indescribable. 

It was about halfway down the aisle when she stopped walking.

“Lottie, what are you doing?” Ric muttered, tugging on her arm to encourage her to keep walking. 

“I can’t do it, dad..” She whispered. The tears that threatened to fall ever since Becky walked away finally fell, and a choked sob made its way past her lips. 

All eyes in the hall were on her and she felt dizzy with emotion. Her heart was hurting, her head spinning and ontop of that, her vision was cloudy with tears 

“I’m sorry..” Charlotte mumbled, turning and gripping onto her dress to hold it up so she could run. 

She ran. She ran all the way out of the building and down the street, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. She ran all the way to an empty park, intending on clearing her thoughts. 

“Charlotte!” 

She turned, shocked yet glad to see Becky catching up to her. Charlotte watched as she small redhead approached her, instantly wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her into an embrace. 

“What are you doing, Char?” Becky asked, her voice calming as she rubbed Charlotte’s back. 

“I couldn’t do it..” Charlotte whispered, wiping her tears from her face and taking multiple deep breathes. 

“My heart isn’t with him, it’s with you. I’ve know that this whole time, and all I wanted was you. I know I’m marrying the wrong person. And.. I was scared.. about being judged for who I loved, scared of having my family hate me and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I put you through that. I hate myself for it, because I love you, Becky and you deserve so much better.”

“Charlie..”

Becky said nothing else. Instead, she let their lips connect for the first time in ages. Her hands rested at Charlotte’s waist, the blonde’s hands going to Becky’s face. 

“Still an amazing kisser.” Becky mumbled against Charlotte’s lips, giving her a cheeky grin. 

“I never wanna be apart from you again.” Charlotte nudged her nose against Becky’s, resting their foreheads together. 

“You don’t have to be.”

“Promise?”

Becky nodded, smiling as an idea came into her head. She slid her own silver ring from her finger and got down on a knee, looking up at the blonde and holding the ring in front of her. 

“It’s not an engagement ring but I can get you one of those. That’s besides the point because this is my promise to you. I’ll never leave you, I’ll love you forever and I’ll protect you. You’ll always have support and a home with me. I love you, Charlotte Flair. And I promise all of that forever, if you’ll be my wife.” 

Charlotte was overwhelmed.

Looking down at Becky, the woman she was meant to be with, she cried. She cried and cried a happy cry and let the tears fall down her face. 

“I’d love nothing more than to be your wife.” She responded, kissing Becky as soon as she stood up, letting her slide the ring onto her finger. 

“We don’t have to rush a wedding, since you know.. you just ran from one, but this is forever.” Becky pressed a kiss to the top of Charlotte’s head, holding her close in her arms.

“We have all the time in the world.”

She was right, they had all the time in the world because they made a promise to eachother. And she’d be damned if she broke that promise.


End file.
